


Eve's Engagement

by Icelilly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Fic Exchange, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2868713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Sweden waits for Finland as he performs his Santa duties. This year is no different but Finland has something special for his long-time partner when he arrives home after a long day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve's Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for Autumn (ask-the-nordicks) as part of the APH Nordic Secret Santa on Tumblr. They wanted something with a Christmas theme so I did an old classic with Sweden waiting for Finland to come home from his Santa duties. They were really happy with the result so I've decided to repost it here.
> 
> Constructive criticism is NOT desired on this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. but the story its self.

“Sve! I’m almost ready to leave!”

Finland fiddled with his hat in excitement. He had been counting down the days since Halloween and hiding in his office, checking his lists repeatedly so that everything was in order. There were many Santas in the world with varying roles but his was the most important one of them all. His role was to make sure all nations, including mirconations, had presents under the tree. A daunting task but a role that was dear to him and one that he took very seriously.

  
In the days leading up to the big day, he made sure to better care for himself. Though he looked young, his body didn’t always feel that way. Today he spent time in sauna and made sure to get lots of rest the night before, though he still packed mugs of coffee as a backup. The help Sweden provided was much appreciated as well. He was always there to lend a helping hand in any way possible, whether it was decorating, baking, and even having him as an extra pair of eyes to look over lists with him when his eyes were giving out late in the night. He had done this role on his own for a long time but with his partner by his side, it made things so much easier. Not just physically but on the emotional level as well. It was nice to come home to an open pair of arms and have them tell you how much they loved you and how proud they were of you.  
  
Sweden was just putting on his gloves when he stepped out. Meanwhile, Finland had finished loading up the sleigh. His batch of reindeer were eager to get on their way.

“Leavin’ now?”

“Yep!” he nodded, “If I don’t leave now, I’ll risk arriving at the time when the sun rises in the Pacific. Will you be okay by yourself? I know we usually have the boys with us but they decided to be at their places for Christmas.”  
  
“’ll be fin’ Be safe,” he said. Sweden’s expression were sometimes difficult to decipher but Finland could easily tell there was worry in his eyes. He pulled Sweden close for a kiss on the cheek and pressed their foreheads together.  
  
“There’s no need to worry. I’ll be just fine.”  
  
Finland stepped into the sleigh and wasted no time in sending his signals. With the reindeer picking up speed, the sleigh lifted into the air and away he went. Sweden waved until he could no longer see Finland in the sky. He knows his partner will be fine on his own. He knows that Finland can recite the all the routes in his sleep. He even still remembers the times Finland was alone on the battlefield in the dark days of winter.  
  
But despite that, he still can’t help but worry. And he’s come to accept that. He wonders if Finland knows that too but he’s never had the courage to ask. He decides he’ll put it past him and return to his baking. He can’t be leaving those ingredients out for long or he’ll risk losing them.

—

Sweden didn’t want to admit it, but he was bored. He was bored and lonely.  
  
He had tried to focus on his wood-build and glass crafts projects but he was feeling uninspired tonight. He had done some baking earlier in the day while the same Christmas movies were repeating themselves 20x over. Normally with the boys around, he’d do whatever they wanted. Activities included making snowmen, video games, and movie marathons. But with them away, he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. He wondered if this was the feeling parents felt when they became “empty-nesters.”  
  
Every now and then, Finland would text him and let him know where he was at. Occasionally he’d send photos of things he that made him happy or fascinate him. The last photo he sent was over fifteen minutes ago where he showed off the beautiful sights in Dubai. As he was going through Finland’s previous messages, another one was being sent. _I’m in_ _Athens_ _! Mr. Greece’s place always looks nice. I tripped over something but thankfully he didn’t here me._ He sighed and quickly texted a message back. _Be careful. I’m glad you’re okay._ He mused over his response and quickly regretted it. He felt that it sounded too harsh and he put down the phone in embarrassment. Even in text form, he hated he couldn’t communicate his feelings correctly. But when Finland sends a reply back, his heart flutters. _I will! No need to worry!_ His next message contains a simple smiley face and it’s enough to make him curl up in a ball on the couch.   
  
He understood what he was trying to say and it was moments like these that meant the world to him.

But with one thing solved, another still remained. Finland was still hours from finishing his Santa duties and he was still unsure on what to do. But it was at that moment he realized he hadn’t sent his Christmas greetings to the other Nordics (and much to his surprise, they didn’t call him either). He could easily kill time with chatting with them, Denmark especially. Though he didn’t exactly feel inspired, if he had time left, he could go back to drawing. Doodling with the boys was one of his favourite things to do, no matter what time of the year it was.  
  
He was never good at the video games they played but drawing definitely was his specialty. Even if they weren’t there, perhaps it would make things a little less lonely.  
  
—  
  
Finland quietly entered the house and nearly collapsed on the floor. “Another year over,” he muttered to himself. He removed his snow-covered boots and left his empty bag at the door as he trailed to the living room, the only room with a faint bit of light. Upon entering, he was greeted to Sweden sleeping soundly on the much too tiny sofa, draped in numerous hand-knitted blankets. He look so beautiful in Finland’s eyes; the way the dim light reflected in his pale skin and how soft his expressions were. He giggled when he saw Sweden had fallen asleep with his glasses on. Finland placed a light kiss on his forehead but it was enough to jolt him out of his sleep. “Good evening, sleepy head,” he grinned Without hesitation, Sweden pulled the other nation on top of him and laughter erupted throughout the whole room. Finland tossed his hat to the ground and let Sweden run his hands through it as he pulled him closer for another, but deeper, kiss, not once minding the occasional bump with Sweden’s frames. Sweden longed for this all night and felt a sense of disappointment when Finland pulled away too soon. But he recognized that grin anywhere. He had something up his sleeves.  
  
“Are you ready for your surprise?” he smiled.  
  
Before Sweden could pull together any sort of response, Finland quickly dashed to the lit up Christmas tree. He dug through the massive collection of presents to pick out one hiding the back and handed it to the Swede. He stared at it curiously. It was a mini bag with pictures of snowmen all across it. He wondered just what exactly he could have gotten that fit in such a tiny bag. With all the joy he could muster, Finland encouraged him to open it up and Sweden did just that, ripping the red tissue out and picking out a small black box. Sweden’s heart nearly stopped. No, it couldn’t have been-!  
  
“Do you remember the news I told you about a few weeks ago?”  
  
It was. It was exactly what Sweden thought. He opened the box and inside was a silver band. Finland pulled off one of his gloves to show the matching ring, already in place on his engagement finger.  
  
“I know we already consider ourselves married and it’s still several years away before it’s in place. But I remembered the pact we made when we got together, that we’d only marry when both our homes would allow gay marriage. I-”

Sweden placed his finger on Finland’s lips. The smile and tears he shed were all that he needed for an answer.


End file.
